Victorious: The Battle for Beck's Heart
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: While preparing themselves for their wedding Beck and Jade face another obstacle, an old flame of Beck's who is determined to get rid of Jade and reclaim Beck, will she succeed, or will they happy couple marry. Bade/Tandre/Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS: THE BATTLE FOR BECK'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next Victorious story, Jade and Beck are looking forward to their wedding, but they soon encounter another obstacle, an old flame of Beck's, back to try and reclaim him, and push Jade out of the picture.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was yet another day at Hollywood Arts and there was only one topic that everyone was talking about that had nothing to do with schoolwork. In just a few short months Beck Oliver and Jade West were due to be married. Feelings were mixed amongst most of the student body, a large number of them were happy for the couple, but there were those who were dismayed, people like Sinjin Van Cleef and other guys who harboured feelings for Jade were jealous of Beck, likewise there were a group of girls envious of Jade. But the biggest obstacle for them to face was the new student that was just arriving. Beck and Jade were sitting at their usual table, totally lost in each other's presence, they were waiting for Tori, Andre and Robbie to show up, Cat had taken to the day off to care for Monica, her and Robbie's adopted daughter. While they were sitting waiting for the others a voice rang out.<p>

"Hey Beck, Great to see you again".

Beck rolled his eyes at the unfortunately familiar voice. Both he and Jade turned to face the owner of the voice, it was a girl the same age as them, she had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, her clothing, Jade noticed, could at best be described as trashy. Jade glared at her, how did this girl know Beck? Beck also glared and spoke.

"What do you want Annie".

Jade realized that Beck greeted this girl with familiarity, he knew her too, normally that would upset her except, at the same time, she recognized anger in his voice.

The girl called Annie raised her eyebrow at Beck's hostility.

"That's not polite Beck, it's been four years..."  
>"Yeah, and I was hoping for forever".<p>

There was a tense pause, it was then Annie noticed Jade.

"Who the hell is this?"

Jade glared at the girl.

"I'm Jade West, Beck's fiancé".

Annie burst out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one, yeah right".

"Annie, Jade and I are engaged".

Annie just laughed harder until finally she calmed down and shook her head, she then glared at Jade.

"Dream on girl, as if, you and Beck engaged, that's the best one I've heard yet".

Beck glared at her.

"Annie, drop it, just leave now".

"Fine, I'll see you later then".

She then walked off smirking. When she was out of earshot Jade turned to Beck.

"Beck, who the hell was that tramp?"

Beck sighed and shook his head.

"Someone I never wanted to see again. Annie Summers, we used to date four years ago, that was before the real Annie, the one you saw there, showed her face. She kept on talking down to people like that, I split up with her but she never accepted it, in her mind we're still dating".

Jade growled.

"Maybe if I teach her a lesson..."

"Forget it Jade, she's not worth the hassle, I thought I'd got away from her when I came here, but now she's here".

Jade sighed, she didn't need this, not with the wedding so close, Beck sensed her tension and kissed her before talking.

"Don't let her get to you, we'll be married in a few months, then nothing can tear us apart".

Jade smiled and nodded, they straightened up as the others arrived.

Meanwhile, watching them, Annie glared at Jade, she had just witnessed the kiss, she stood with a group she had already made friends with, three girls in particular, Lily, Tara and Mandy, she turned to them.

"What the hell, who does that bitch think she is?"

Tara sighed and explained.

"Jade West, she's Beck's girlfriend".

Annie glared.

"Like hell she is, Beck is still mine, always will be, she's trying to steal him from me. I'll just show her who's she's dealing with, she can't get away with this".

The other girls smirked, they believed Jade was undeserving of Beck and wanted to help Annie reclaim Beck.

As they others sat down they noticed Jade and Beck's expressions Andre spoke.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Beck was the one who answered.

"Annie Summers is back".

Immediately Andre and Robbie's expressions darkened, Tori looked confused.

"Who's Annie Summers?"

"Beck's former girlfriend before Jade, Annie put on this nice act and once they were together, she showed what she was really like".

Beck nodded and Robbie continued.

"Yeah, he got sick of her and split up with her, but she still claimed they were together, now that she's here she's gonna try and claim she and Beck are together again".

Tori finally understood and sighed.

"Great".  
>"Tell me about it, well she's not gonna get away with it, she'll see the truth soon enough".<p>

"She better".

Finally the bell rang and the group headed for their next class. Annie and her group also headed for class, Annie plotting to make Beck hers once again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Annie is planning to deal with Jade and reclaim Beck, will she succeed? Next up Annie and her group confront Jade, will also feature some family time with Cat and Monica. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORIOUS: THE BATTLE FOR BECK'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Annie and her group confront Jade about her relationship with Beck what will happen next, wait and see?

Jeremy Shane: Welcome back, glad you are enjoying this story.  
>BeckXAshely: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day the group had split up and headed for their lockers, Jade had finished putting her things back in her locker, she closed it and turned around, she had been cornered and was facing Annie and her minions, Lily, Tara and Mandy. Jade glared at them.<p>

"What?"

Annie returned the glare with equal ferocity.

"Okay bitch, I don't know what you're problem is but you better stop clinging on to Beck, he's mine got it".

Jade shook her head.

"Listen to yourself, it's pathetic, I've been dating Beck for over two years and we're gonna be married soon".

"Oh please, like that's actually gonna happen, I know you're just making that up".

Jade rolled her eyes at the girls' stupidity.

"Look, Beck's made it quite clear that he broke up with you..."  
>"Yeah right bitch, he hasn't broken up with me, nobody breaks up with me, I break up with them".<p>

Jade sighed.

"Look, lovely as this conversation is, I'm not interested in your little delusions".

"Look bitch, Beck is mine, just accept that".

Jade shook her head and pushed past Lily and Tara and began to walk off, however Annie didn't give up so easily.

Annie hurried after Jade and cut her off again, Jade gave a frustrated sigh.

"Look, either move or I'll make you move".

"I don't get you, you're calling me delusional, I don't see what Beck sees in you, you're disgusting, a Goth with some crazy piercings everywhere and those lame tattoos".

Jade glared.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you".

Annie however kept going, especially now she found something she felt she could use to her advantage, thanks to Jade wearing a short sleeved shirt.

"Oh my God, just look at those scars, you did those yourself".

Jade froze and had to struggle not to lose control, all the same her hands balled into fists as Annie continued.

"All the more reason for Beck to give up this sham relationship with you. Why would he want someone who cuts themselves, someone covered in scars, when he could someone with flawless skin, who respects their body, like me?"

Jade's anger continued to build as she spoke.

"Don't push it you dumb bimbo".

"Honestly, look at me, it's obvious I've got everything he could possibly want. Who wouldn't want me, especially compared to you?"

Annie continued as her minions smirked, Jade glared at the girl getting closer and closer to losing her temper.

"C'mon, look at us, I think it's obvious I'm better than you, hot blonde with flawless skin, and my breasts are bigger, compared to some lame Goth girl who cuts herself, get's piercings and tattoos, who's Beck more likely to pick huh".

Jade's temper snapped and she punched Annie square in the jaw, knocking the girl to the ground. Annie jumped up quickly, rubbing her jaw, glaring.

"Well, notch one up for me, Beck couldn't possibly want to be with a girl who's violent".

"If you ask me she didn't hit you hard enough".

Jade smirked at Beck's comment, Annie spun around, shocked to see Beck starting there.

"Oh come on Beck, I know you don't mean that, I know we're still..."

"Shut up! Look, we're through, just accept it, Jade and I are going to get married now get lost, all of you".

With that Beck walked over, wrapped an arm around Jade and walked away, leaving the group standing there, Annie glared and asked Lily to follow Jade, trying to dig up any dirt on her.

Beck dropped Jade off at Cat's new apartment, kissed her and drove back to his RV. Jade walked up to the new apartment and knocked, Cat answered the door, carrying Monica. Cat smiled and once they were inside Cat passed Monica over to Jade. Jade smiled and cradled the little girl, Monica adored Jade, almost as much as her adoptive parents. As they sat Cat asked.

"So, what happened today?"

Jade sighed and then explained.

"Cat, have you ever heard of Beck's former girlfriend, Annie Summers".

Cat's darkening expression told her everything, Cat did know.

"Why do you ask?"

"She showed up today, I think she transferred to Hollywood Arts, she stirring up trouble, trying to get back together with Beck".

Cat sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about a thing Jade, there's no ay Beck will ever give her a second glance again, don't forget you guys are gonna be married soon".

"Yeah, that reminds me, tomorrow we're all gonna be meeting up to discuss the wedding plans".

"Yeah, I'll be there, I'll bring Monica with me".

Jade smiled and nodded, just then Monica made a strange noise, Jade looked down, in time for Monica to throw up on her. Cat quickly took Monica and began to clean her up, she looked back at Jade.

"You okay?"

"Fine, fine, I'll just go clean up, good job I've got a change of clothes in my bag".

Jade hurried to get cleaned up, Cat smiled, she was looking forward to the upcoming wedding, she knew Annie's attempts were futile, Beck and Jade belonged together, nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up are the wedding plans, along with a little more trouble caused by Annie and her group. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORIOUS: THE BATTLE FOR BECK'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; the group meet up to discuss the wedding plans however Annie has to show up and try and ruin things, what's gonna happen here?

LizGiliesFanForever: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it, yeah she definitely is.  
>Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's the next chapter.<br>jellybean96: Thank, yeah she is trouble, most definitely.  
>Ohsnapitsraven: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>The day following Annie Summers surprise and unwelcome return in Beck's life the group were meeting up to discuss wedding plans for Jade and Beck's upcoming nuptials. The wedding dresses had already been chosen out, Jade's naturally being black. There were other issues to talk about.<p>

"Okay, obviously we've already chosen a Maid of Honour and Best Man, of course you'll all be there".

"Yeah so what's the matter?"

Jade smiled and spoke.

"Two things we have to decide on, the Bridesmaids and…well, let's work on the Bridesmaids first".

The group nodded and after a short discussion it was decided that Tori and Trina would be Bridesmaids. After planning out a few more details Jade finally decided to reveal the second issue she had thought of.

"Yeah guys, here's the problem, since my Dad's in jail, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle".

"Oh yeah".

The others were lost in thought, trying to think, finally Tori came up with an answer.

"You know, if you want I could ask my Dad".

Normally Jade would've laughed it off, but since she and Tori were now friends, she gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks Tori, sounds great".

"Okay".

With that issue now out of her mind Jade and the rest of the group continued planning the details of the wedding.

While the others were talking Cat was feeding Monica, smiling and talking with the others while she did so. All of them were unaware that they were about to be interrupted. Jade looked up and groaned as Annie and her minions appeared, the others looked up and sighed when they noticed her. Annie smirked and walked over to them, looking only at Beck.

"Hey beck, so how's it…"

"I'm not interested Annie, now get lost".

Annie shook her head.

"Why do you have to keep pretending all the time? Just ditch that Goth slut and let's get back to where we were".

Jade glared.

"You're calling me a slut, have you seen the way _you_ dress tramp".

Annie returned Jade's glare.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Are you deaf as well as being a whore".

Annie moved forward as if to attack Jade but found herself blocked by the others who were all glaring at her, ready to fight her. She glared at them and shook her head.

"Oh, so you guys are also trying to keep Beck from me".

"He's not interested in you Annie, he's getting married to Jade".

"Shu up, why do you keep on telling that lie over and over again!"

Jade smirked and nodded to Beck who then spoke.

"Really, you think it's a lie".

"Of course it is, there's no way you'd cheat on me like that".

"Annie, we're not together, get that through your head, and Jade and I are getting married, why else would we all be sitting here discussing the wedding plans".

Annie looked at the others and then sighed.

"Honestly Beck, I can't believe you're hanging out with this lot, the girls are so obviously sluts, see one even has a baby already".

That immediately set off Andre and Robbie.

"How dare you cal our girlfriends sluts, just look at yourself. Monica isn't Cat's daughter anyway, she adopted her when her parents abandoned her, out of sheer kindness. Something you'd never do unless there was something in it for you!"

Annie glared at the group and turned away, walking off with the others, already she was plotting revenge.

Over the next two weeks Annie tried again and again to lay traps or do something to get revenge on the others, yet somehow it never worked. The traps always backfired on her and they always seemed to know exactly what was going on, as if they had been warned about it beforehand. But that was impossible, she never told anyone about her plans except for Lily Tara and Mandy. Finally, frustrated and reaching the end of her temper, she decided to try something else.

'That little red-head bitch with the baby, she'll do, God that kid could do with a better Aunt than the Goth slut anyway'.

With that thought she put her plan into action.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Annie's really put her foot in it now, she's planning something unpleasant for Cat and Monica, the question is what? Also, see if you can spot what she's missed, how could the group know about her plans when the only peple she's told is the girls she hangs out with? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS: THE BATTLE FOR BECK'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; another of Annie's plots to try and hurt the group in someway comes to light, will it backfire or will she finally succeed?

LizGiliesFanForever: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.  
>iInventedSwaag: Thanks, she most certainly is.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day, Cat had just finished feeding Monica when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cat sighed and went to answer it, she was surprised to see an official looking man with a briefcase.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Cat Valentine?"

"Yeah".

The man nodded and spoke.

"I'm from social services, may I come in?"

"Um, sure".

Cat let him in, what were social services doing here? The man stood and looked around the apartment in surprise.

"Is something wrong?"

He turned to her, suspicion showing in his face.

"This is where you live right".

"Yeah, why?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I got a call from a girl called Annie Summers who said you were raising a child in a house that could only be described as pigsty, she wanted us to get the child away from here".

Cat glared, now it made sense, Annie was trying once again to get revenge on them in one way or another, and what better way than to try and get Monica taken away from her.

'Too bad she didn't do any research or checked out the apartment before hand, now everything's gonna fall to pieces for her'.

Cat sighed.

"Well you've been tricked".

The social worker sighed and sat down.

After a moment of awkward silence the social worker spoke again.

"All the same, I have to make sure you can take care of the child…What's her name?"

"Monica, I adopted her after her parents abandoned her and before you ask, I'm not doing it alone, my friends all help me, my boyfriend agreed to be the adoptive father".

The social worker nodded and made a note on a clipboard he had taken out of his briefcase. He then looked up, suspicion was back on his face.

"What did you mean by…tricked?"

Cat sighed and then explained.

"The girl who called you, Annie Summers, she used to date one of our friends, Beck Oliver before he dumped her, she never accepted that and is trying to get back together with him. He already has a new girlfriend, Jade West and they're gonna be married, she's jealous and trying to do anything that would hurt Jade, we all tried to defend Jade so now she's trying to get revenge on us too, that's why she did this, she just didn't take the time to check if her ploy would work".

The social worker nodded and sighed.

"All the same, I have to make sure that Monica is safe, can this girl Jade be trusted around Monica".

"Of course she can, Jade's great with kids and Monica loves her".

As if to prove that point Jade had walked in at that moment and Monica immediately reached for her. Cat smiled and handed Monica to Jade who cradled her gently.

"Hey, how's it going…?"

Jade then saw the social worker.

"What's going on?"

Cat explained everything and Jade sighed.

"Should've known she'd try something stupid, look, you've got nothing to worry about here".

Just then Robbie walked in and saw what was going on, he sighed.

"What happened?"

Cat again explained about Annie's actions Robbie shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, look, it's obvious she's made a false claim, there's nothing wrong here".

"Yes I can see that, this Annie Summers has made a false claim, she can be charged for that if you want".

"Please do".

The social worker smiled, nodded and stood up, having stuffed his clipboard back into his briefcase, he then walked to the door.

"My apologies for the trouble, please, take care".

He then left, Cat sighed and sat down, Robbie next to her with his arm around her, Jade was still cradling Monica, she was wary but luckily, this time, Monica didn't throw up on her.

Annie was fuming, three weeks had passed since her attempt to get that girl taken away from the ditzy redhead but it had backfired on her. She had resumed her stalking to try and find out what was going on and had found Beck's car outside a local chapel, what the hell was it doing there. She crept up to the nearest window and peeked inside, she froze.

'No, no way, it can't' be true, it can't. This isn't happening, it has to be a dream'.

What she saw was Beck and Jade along with the others working on a wedding rehearsal. It was the proof that made her finally believe that Beck was planning to marry the Goth girl. She quickly ran and jumped into her car and drove to where she had already arranged to meet Lily, Tara and Mandy. She got there, jumped out of her car and ran over to them, Lily smiled and spoke.

"Hey, what's up…?"

"Guys it's happening, it's actually happening, I just saw Beck and that slut, it was a wedding rehearsal, they're really gonna get married".

They all looked shocked; Tara spoke as rationally as she could.

"Okay, calm down…"  
>"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when that bitch is gonna steal Beck from me!"<p>

Tara still tried to remain rational.

"Look, it's simply, we all know that you've got a better chance with Beck that Jade, she's probably forcing him into this wedding, all you have to do is wait until the wedding day and then gatecrash the wedding and save him. He'll come running to you immediately".

Annie paused for a moment and then.

"That's perfect, all right, three days to go until the 'wedding', that must've been the final rehearsal, three days then we put the plan into action".

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

Tori was sitting in the house with Trina and her parents, they were talking about the wedding plans when there was a knock at the door. Tori stood up.

"I got it".

She walked to the door and answered it, it was Mandy, Tori stepped back to let her in.

"So, what's Annie's next step".

Mandy turned to face her, she looked slightly worried.

"She's gonna gatecrash the wedding, my guess is she'll drive there, pick her moment, gatecrash and hope that Beck runs to her and then they'll make a getaway".

Tori nodded and thought for a moment.

"Not that her plan's gonna work but we can't have the wedding interrupted, we have to stop her somehow".

"I don't know".

"Don't worry, I'll think of something, and the good news is, after the wedding you don't have to pretend to be friends with her anymore".

"Thank God".

Smiling Mandy left while Tori began to think of ways to try and stop Annie from showing up at the wedding. Trina looked up.

"What's going on?"

"Annie's gonna try and interrupt the wedding".

Trina groaned and for a while both Vega sisters thought about what they could do to stop her. They thought about her plan, to drive up, steal Beck and then drive away, Tori then got an idea.

"Hey Trina, you told me Leo was great with cars right".

"Yeah why?"

Tori smirked.

"I was wondering if he could do us a favour".

Trina realized what her sister was saying and gave an identical smirk before calling up her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Annie's plan backfired and now she plans to gatecrash the wedding, luckily Trina's boyfriend might just ahve the means to stop her, Will he succeed, will Jade and Beck's wedding go well? Wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS: THE BATTLE FOR BECK'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; now onto the wedding, will Annie derail the wedding or will Tori's plan work, will Jade and Beck finally get their happy ending.

imafanpire: Thanks, yup Annie's in trouble.  
>Jeremy Shane: Glad you are enjoying this, here's the next chapter.<br>jellybean96: You didn't have to wait long, enjoy.  
>LizGiliesFanForever: Thanks, here's the next chapter, enjoy.<br>Unknown: Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was the big day, everyone was getting ready for Jade and Beck's wedding, there was a last minute rush before everyone was ready and soon they all gathered at the chapel, ready for the wedding, the bridesmaids were helping Jade get ready, while Beck and the guys all stood talking, Beck was naturally nervous but was happier than he'd ever been in his life.<p>

"We knew this day would come eventually man, congrats".

Beck smiled at his Best Man.

"Thanks Andre".

Robbie smiled as he listened in on the conversation, cradling Monica, he was taking care of her while Cat, as the Maid of Honour was helping Jade get ready. Meanwhile the girls were helping Jade get ready, working to get the dress right and apply the very little make-up that would be needed, styling her hair and everything they had to do. While they were working Trina's phone rang, she answered it and after a quick conversation hung up, she turned to the others and smirked.

"Great news guys, Leo's on his way, he's managed to do us that favour Tori".

"Great".

Jade looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you two talking about?"

Tori then explained.

"Annie's gonna try and gatecrash the wedding, she thinks you're forcing Beck into this, however, thanks to Leo we've made sure she'll be too late to get here and cause any trouble".

Jade smiled.

"Thanks guys, okay, I think I'm ready".

"Yep, everything else is ready too, let's go".

With that everything was ready for the wedding to begin.

Annie meanwhile was ready to gatecrash the wedding.

'Typical, just typical, that tramp would chose a chapel that's way too far to walk to, no matter, I'll drive there soon enough'.

Smirking to herself Annie got in her car and turned the ignition on, the car didn't start, Annie glared and tried again, nothing.

"What the hell, what is this!"

She tried again and again to get the car to start but it just wouldn't work. Enraged she got out and checked under the hood, she couldn't believe it, someone had disconnected the battery and also tangled and connected all the wires in the wrong areas.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, how am I gonna get there now".

She knew Lily and Tara were out of town, that left her only one choice, she quickly called Mandy.

"Yeah".

"Mandy, it's me, I need a lift, someone's tampered with my car".

Mandy's answer however wasn't what Annie was expecting.

"Yeah, as if".

"What, who do you think you are, refusing me bitch".

Mandy then revealed the truth.

"I'm the reason all your little plans have been falling apart".

"You, you're the one who's been telling them, you've been spying on me the whole time".

"Yup, bye bitch, like I'm gonna help you destroy that wedding".

Mandy hung up and left Annie with no choice but to walk.

The wedding had gone perfectly and now it was onto the reception, Jade had never been happier, she knew that Tori's plan had worked and Annie wouldn't be able to do anything now, she was determined to enjoy the rest of the night. As Jade and Beck danced, the rest of the group along with the other guests stood and watched the happy couple, as they watched Tori's phone vibrated, she quickly checked it, a text from Mandy, she smirked and turned to Andre.

"Looks like Annie found the little surprise Trina and I had Leo prepare for her, she'll never get here before it's too late now".

"Cool".

The rest of the night passed in happiness and joy and eventually the newlyweds left for their honeymoon. Ten minutes after they left Cat smirked and directed the attention of the others to an out of breath Annie, she had just arrived and stood glaring at them.

"Where are they? Where the hell are they?"

Trina smirked.

"Who exactly are you talking about it?"

"Don't play with me, I'm talking about Beck and that slut Jade".

The group shook their head.

"Too late Annie, they've already left for their honeymoon".

"Shut up, you're lying, that bitch forced him into this, I know it, they're still here".

The others laughed as they watched the desperate and deluded girl looking wildly around for the couple that weren't even there, they then decided to reveal their trick, Leo called out.

"Hey Annie".

She turned and glared at him.

"What!"

Leo then held out a car battery, one that Annie easily recognized.

"I think you're missing this".

"You, you're the one who took the battery out of my car".

"And rearranged the wiring, here, you can have this back, have fun".

Leo handed the battery back over to Annie and the group then walked away smirking at the look of desperate denial on Annie's face as she continued to look for Jade and Beck.

* * *

><p>End of chapter; Annie's lost, Jade is happily married to Beck and they've left for the honeymoon. Next up is an epilogue, taking place one year later, Jade and Beck have important news for the others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTORIOUS: THE BATTLE FOR BECK'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6; the epilogue, the group reunites yet again, Jade and Beck have major news for them.

LizGiliesFanForever: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it, she certainly is, well, here's your answer.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Jade and Beck had got married, Annie had disappeared after the wedding and the gang eventually heard from Jade that she had been arrested for stalking Beck. Tori and Andre were now married, as were Cat and Robbie, Leo and Trina were engaged and it was only two weeks until their wedding. The group had gathered at Cat and Robbie's home, Monica, now a year old, was sitting on the floor, playing, under Cat's watchful eye. Jade and Beck still had to arrive. The others were all sitting talking and laughing, enjoying themselves, there was a knock at the door, Cat hurried over to answer it, she was smiled when she saw Jade and Beck, what surprised her was the large bump in Jade's stomach.<p>

"Jade...?"  
>"Wait, I wanna talk to everyone first".<p>

Cat nodded and let them in. The others were also surprised, soon everybody was sitting, Jade smiled and spoke.

"Well guys, as you can see I'm pregnant".

The others smiled and soon the usual questions followed, perhaps, most important of all, the gender of the baby.

"Actually, we're expecting twins, a boy and a girl".

The others were amazed and happy, finally, Jade knew her life was perfect, the perfect husband, two kids on the way, after the long nightmare she had endured everything was finally perfect.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, yup Jade's pregnant with twins, all the happy couples are married with one soon to be married, also Annie's finally out of the picture. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
